


The Merriest

by TheTinyCoffeeBean



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention Of Homophobia, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyCoffeeBean/pseuds/TheTinyCoffeeBean
Summary: Willa has a talent to be a bitch, and Waverly ends up outside in the snow for Christmas. Luckily for her, she's not the only one to be alone outside for Christmas...Just a little Wayhaught fluff and smut one-shot for the hollidays :)





	The Merriest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> If you know me from Puzzled Hearts, consider this my amends for that sloooow burn. (But note it's a totally different story - and universe).
> 
> Please, bare with my inconstant English, as it is not my mothertongue.
> 
> This is just a little holliday gift ;)

 

“Well, go fuck yourself, Willa!” Waverly shouted furiously right before putting all her strength into slamming the door. The wooden panel quaked on its hinges.

 

The young woman started to walk at an angry pace in the Homestead’s entrance’s direction.

 

“Waves! Come on, it’s Christmas!” She heard Wynonna’s voice shout behind her.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone, Wynonna!”

 

Christmas, Christmas… Fuck that! Willa should’ve think about it before being such a freaking pain in Waverly’s ass! But oh wait… She was always an annoying bitch, no matter the season!

 

Wynonna apparently got how furious she was, because she didn’t try to catch up with her.

 

She exited the Homestead and started walking in the woods’ direction. It was totally random, she had no plan whatsoever, but she knew she needed some space and fresh air – ice cold air, in this case.

 

The thick layer of immaculate snow was crisping under her boots as she made her way to the first trees.

 

“Fucking Willa!” She mumbled to herself, starting to slow down as the pure quietness of the snowy woods started to appease her rage.

 

The cold was catching up to her, but she wasn’t about to get back to the warmness of the Homestead. The worst part was the only one worrying about her was probably Wynonna, the only one she wasn’t angry at.

 

The sun was getting low on the horizon, and she chuckled bitterly, her breath creating some smoke.

 

Alone, in the snowy, dark, cold forest, for Christmas Eve… that was a new low. Realising how sad her situation was, she suddenly deflated and sat on a fallen trunk, not caring about how cold the snowy wood was against her butt cheeks.

 

She took her head in her hands, swallowing back the tears threatening to pour out, and bit the inside of her cheeks. What had she done in another life to deserve such a sister? Willa was cold-hearted, meddling, judgemental and fuck… she was her sister, so she had to be there for every grand occasions, including Christmas. Waverly was certain she would have loved that holiday without that bitch looking at her every moves with her snooty pout.

 

“Are you alright?” a soft voice said, and Waverly jumped, snapping her head up.

 

Standing a few feet away, a redheaded woman was looking curiously at her. Despite the dusk, Waverly could see she had a very aesthetic face, and a sculpted body. As weird as such an apparition was in that context, she fitted very well in the setting, a vision in the beautiful landscape of trees and snow.

 

“Huh… As alright as I could be, alone and outside for Christmas, I guess” Waverly answered warily.

 

The woman chuckled, and two very cute dimples popped on her cheeks. Waverly could see them very well, accentuated by soft shadows.

 

“Well… I’m alone, and outside for Christmas, and I’m fine,” the stranger said pointedly.

 

“How comes?” Waverly asked, very curious to know how such an exquisitely beautiful woman could end up alone on such a night.

 

The redhead looked at her intently and shrugged: “How about you?”

 

“Hugh… Can we _not_ talk about that?”

 

The woman chuckled again and it made Waverly feel all warm inside.

 

“Sure.”

 

They stayed silent for a moment, their glance shyly crossing and diverting, as in a silent ballet.

 

“So… Do you _want_ to stay alone? Otherwise, you can join me, if you wish. I was walking to the top of the hill…” The redhead eventually said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another.

 

“I’ll join!” Waverly exclaimed, jumping on her feet, not hesitating for one second. She didn’t want to let that beautiful apparition disappear into the night. She felt, she _knew_ there was nothing to fear.

 

“Sweet,” the woman commented with a cute smile, and they started walking between the high trees.

 

They stayed silent, but, oddly, it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. It was getting darker and darker, but that didn’t seem to disturb Waverly’s new companion. She apparently knew her way very well, and Waverly gladly let her take the lead.

 

When the path was blocked by a huge fallen trunk, she held out a helpful hand to the young Earp, and the girl was thankful for the dark hiding her blush. That woman was so… put-together. And handsome. And chivalrous. And sexy… and Waverly felt very warm despite the crispy cold air, and she tried to divert her thought away from the seducing woman walking next to her; she had no right to fantasise about her.

 

She didn’t even know if she liked women!

 

They soon reached the highest point of the forest. The trees were more scattered there, and with the moonlight it allowed a better sight of their surroundings. Waverly had come there a couple of times, but it was during the day, and she wasn’t prepared for the beautiful landscape that unveiled itself to the two women as they reached the top of the hill.

 

“Wahoo,” she whispered.

 

From their high point of view, they could see the whole white valley, Purgatory incredibly shiny, the Christmas lights reflecting on the snow; surrounded by a soft, oddly white darkness that only an almost full moon on snow could create.

 

“You’ve never been here?” the other woman asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I have… but not in the dark… not with the snow… This is beautiful.”

 

She turned toward her companion and realised the other woman wasn’t looking at the landscape but at her, with a keen eye and an endeared grin.

 

“But you have? Been here?” Waverly asked to stop thinking about what such a glance could mean.

 

“Yes. This is my Christmas tradition,” the woman whispered, turning toward the valley.

 

Waverly wasn’t entirely certain of it, but she thought she saw her blushing.

 

“You spend your whole Christmas here?” Waverly asked, horrified. She was feeling very cold – despite the warm sparkle lit by every smile and glance of the woman in her lower belly – and she couldn’t imagine how anyone would want to stay in the cold on such a night.

 

The woman chuckled, and Waverly’s heart swelled with proudness at the sound.

 

“No, of course not. After a while, I get back home and I drink a hot coco in front of the fireplace.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Waverly said, the mere idea of a fire making her feel a little warmer.

 

“Well… I have more than enough for two, you know.”

 

The woman looked shyly at her, from under her brows, and Waverly felt her heart flip.

 

“If you’re offering… I accept,” she said with a small smile, that grew when the other woman sent her one back. She felt a little daring, and she was actually very intrigued – and charmed – by the stranger.

 

“Nice. I usually cross Purgatory, but we don’t have to. It actually takes longer…”

 

“I’m not gonna disturb your traditions. Let’s cross town.”

 

The woman nodded, a grateful sparkle in her eyes and they started walking again, getting down the hill to get closer to the town lights.

 

It was a little slippery because of the snow, and the woman offered her hand again to Waverly to help her through a particularly complicated part of the path. The girl gladly took it, her heart swelling even if they were both wearing gloves.

 

“Why do you go through Purgatory if you don’t have to?” She asked as they were reaching a less steep part of the path.

 

“Well, I like to stroll in the deserted streets… And listen to the music, and laughs… And smell the delicious smells of the Christmas dinners all around…”

 

Waverly’s heart tightened a bit. It was clear that that woman didn’t chose to spend Christmas alone, and that was killing her, even if she barely knew her.

 

They reached town in silence, each lost in thoughts. For the first time, Waverly could clearly see the other woman’s face, and she was dumfounded when she realised she was even prettier than she had thought.

 

The woman turned her head to smile at her and she smiled back. _God, that was a cute smile._

 

They started strolling through the streets, and Waverly had to admit it was an incredible feeling: despite the completely deserted streets, there was so much going on around, each house lit up with holiday’s decorations, sometimes with the hesitant warm light of a fire piercing through the windows; the smells of different Christmas dinner seeping through the doors to mix into a delicious scent in the streets; and the laughs mixing with distant holidays songs and animated talks.

 

They stopped in the middle of a street to listen to a chorus of voices singing “Holy night” and resumed their walk when it was over, commenting the beautiful rendition of the song by that random family.

 

Waverly shivered, her still wet ass making her regret her earlier decision to sit down on the snowy trunk.

 

“Here,” the woman said, peeling off her scarf and wrapping it around Waverly’s shoulders.

 

“What? No, don’t! You need-“ Waverly tried to protest, but the woman interrupted her: “-I’m not cold, and you’re shivering.”

 

She simply buttoned her coat up to the last button, smiling warmly at Waverly.

 

“Thank, but you shouldn’t have…” the girl mumbled, tightening the scarf around her body. It was warm, and it even smelled fucking good. It made her feel even warmer when she realised that could have totally been a flirty move… But it wasn’t necessarily one, she reasoned herself.

 

They left Purgatory behind them, walking toward that odd white darkness again, along the side of the main road.

 

“Do you live far away?” Waverly asked. She wasn’t really tired – nor cold anymore – but she was curious.

 

The woman shook her head. “We’re not that far anymore.”

 

They turned short after on an un-paved small road. They followed it a little while, entering another forest and finally reached a cute little chalet.

 

“Here we are!” The redhead exclaimed as she took a key out of her pocket.

 

She unlocked the door and they finally stepped into warmth. There was a sweet smell in the air, Waverly noticed as the gentlewoman took her coat from her shoulders to hang it. She blushed a little at the nice gesture.

 

She followed the woman to a small living room, cosy and woody. Her host put on some low jazz music and smiled at her: “Welcome to my little holiday cabin!”

 

“It’s lovely,” Waverly complemented, looking around. It wasn’t too decorated, but with a simplicity that showed good tastes.

 

She then followed her host to a small kitchen. The smell got stronger – it smelled like Christmas, she realised. Cinnamon and chocolate… She noticed there were some cookies on a plate, and they looked homemade. She tried to forget her empty stomach, and it wasn’t very hard when the other woman was smiling at her with those amazing dimples.

 

“So, hot coco it is? I also have tea, or coffee…” The woman asked as she was putting on an apron to protect the cute Christmas sweater she was wearing. It looked a little worn out, and it was clearly hand-knitted. Waverly was certain there was a story to go with its red wool.

 

“Hot coco sounds very good right now,” Waverly said, looking intently at the other woman who started fumbling around.

 

When the hot drink was ready to be served, the woman stopped her gesture right before handing it to her. She put it back on the counter under Waverly’s curious glance.

 

“Wait, where are my manners. I brought you home and I’m offering you coco, but I haven’t even _introduced_ myself…”

 

She wiped her hand on the apron before holding it to Waverly.

 

“I’m Nicole Haught.”

 

 _Hot_? That was for sure!

 

“And I’m Waverly Earp,” the girl answered, taking the hand. She shivered imperceptibly – or at least she hoped so - at the contact with the soft skin. _What was happening to her?_

 

“Earp? Why do I know that name?” Nicole said, finally handing her the hot coco.

 

“Well, my family has been living in Purgatory for generations… But now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around?”

 

Nicole shrugged: “I’m more of a loner… And I don’t live here full time. But it’s a nice place to spend holidays.”

 

Waverly nodded, following her host to the living room. The little chalet was so cosy she could see why the other woman would want to come here and be away from the rest of the world for a little while.

 

Waverly sat on the tiny couch as Nicole busied herself around the fireplace, the first flames appearing in record time. The cracking sounds of the wood catching fire made Waverly feel very confortable. The woman then turned on some string of small blue LEDs and turned off the main light, and it made the place even cuter and comfier.

 

“Here,” Nicole said, pushing a bean bag on the carpet in front of the fire, taking another one for herself. There was also a small couch right behind the carpet, but they would be closer to the fire like that.

 

“Can I take my shoes off?” Waverly asked, enjoying the warmth brought by the flames and the nice setting.

 

“Of course!” Nicole chuckled, and Waverly wasn’t sure what was making her feel warmer: that laugh or the fire.

 

 _Gosh, for real, what was happening to her?_ She hid her confusion by taking a sip of the hot drink. It was delicious, with a touch of cinnamon, just as she loved it.

 

“So, Miss Earp, what are you doing in life?” Nicole asked after a few sips of her drink.

 

“Call me Waverly. I’m a student in the big city. I major in History… What about you?”

 

“I’m a cop. In the big city as well.”

 

“Hoo, a cop? That must be thrilling!” Waverly said, scooting just a little closer to show her interest.

 

“Oh it is. On the last day before my leave, I had to get a duck outside of the museum fountain, and that gave me half a day of paperwork…”

 

They both laughed lightly.

 

“But sometimes, indeed, it gets a little more dangerous,” Nicole continued when their laughs faded away.

 

“Really? Do you have stories?”

 

“Tons!” Nicole exclaimed, and she proceeded to tell a few. She was a good story teller, always managing to make it funny, even when the situations she had been in were pretty bad.

 

“… And it was the first – and only, as for now – time I got shot.”

 

“Wahoo!” Waverly exclaimed. _Why was her heart pulling at the thought of that woman getting hurt in anyway? And why was she wondering where that scar was?_

 

Waverly cleared her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment, but if their hotness was any indication, her cheeks were very red. Nicole was looking very intently at her, but she diverted her gaze when Waverly raised her eyes to meet hers.

 

Wait… Was she looking at her? As in… Was Nicole having similar thoughts?

 

“Do you wanna play checkers?” The woman offered, breaking the silence.

 

“Sure.”

 

Nicole brought the board with the plate of cookies Waverly had noticed earlier. They were exquisite, she noted as they started the first game.

 

They both got a little competitive and Waverly ended up more invested than she had ever been in a game of checkers. She won two games out of three, much to her satisfaction.

 

Nicole stuck her tongue out, pouting; and Waverly burst in laughter. When she calmed down, she noticed Nicole was, again, looking at her with keen eyes – with _endeared_ eyes?

 

Her heart jumped at the sight, but she wasn’t sure how to react.

 

“What do you want as a reward?”

 

‘ _A kiss_ ,” Waverly thought. “I don’t know, what do you have to offer?” She said.

 

“Well, there is a bottle of fancy bubbly in the kitchen… I was saving it for new year’s eve, but I could totally get another one. And… I feel like celebrating… For once, I have company for Christmas,” she said quietly.

 

“Sure,” Waverly said so low it was almost a whisper. Her heart was breaking for that woman.

 

She carried the glasses that Nicole gave her to the living room, and soon Nicole was popping the bottle, making Waverly yelp. The redhead chuckled as she poured the liquid in the glasses, and Waverly stuck her tongue out.

 

They gave their cheers before drinking, their smiling eyes set on each other as their glasses touched.

 

Everything felt so… _easy_ around that woman; it was quite an amazing feeling.

 

Their drunk a couple of glasses in front of the fireplace, telling each other funny stories, their laughs getting freer and freer – probably as alcohol was getting their minds blurrier and blurrier.

 

They ended up laid down on the carpet, their heads next to each other, their bodies in opposing directions.

 

Waverly’s laugh died in her throat and she sighed. She already felt really close to that ginger cop, with her cute dimpled smile and her witty spirit. She heard Nicole sighed, too, and she wondered if she was always so… peaceful and happy, or if her presence had something to do with it.

 

They stayed a short moment like that, each lost in thoughts, until Waverly finally spoke up.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Yes, Waverly?”

 

“Who knitted your sweater?”

 

“If you wanna know why I’m all alone on Christmas Eve, just ask,” Nicole said softly, without any trace of resentment.

 

Waverly didn’t even hesitate. “Why are you alone on Christmas Eve?”

 

Nicole sighed. “Well… I have no family. My parents died when I was very young, and I was raised by my Aunt. She was the one who knitted that sweater. She died a few years back… And I’ve spent all my Christmases alone since then… Until this one.”

 

She rolled on her stomach, and looked down at Waverly’s upside down face, a shy smile on.

 

“What about you? How does such a pretty woman end up alone in the forest on such a day?”

 

Waverly felt her cheeks warm up but chose to ignore it. _That had to be flirting though, right?_

 

“I got in a fight with my sister. One of my sisters. She’s a freaking bitch when she wants to be… She made an homophobic comment and I couldn’t stand it...”

 

Waverly noticed the sparkle of anger in Nicole’s eyes. _That was a good sign, right?_

 

“The worst part is… I spent my whole freaking day cooking and baking, and now _she’s_ the one taking all the benefit from it!”

 

“You haven’t eaten?” Nicole asked, brows popped up. “You should’ve said something! I have leftovers!” She jumped up, practically running toward the kitchen.

 

“No, no, don’t bother, Nicole! Your cookies were enough!” She called after her.

 

“I insist! You’ll try my salmon, I really pulled it off!” Nicole yelled from the kitchen.

 

Waverly sighed, and she put her hands on her eyes. Okay, something was going on between them, there _had_ to be something, or she was crazy. Every smile, every little touch… Everything felt… so intense, so _real_.

 

Waverly felt it in her heart, in her bones, that woman was made for her. She had known her only a few hours, but she already knew she would become much, much more than a simple friend. Waverly could never let her go… She was too perfect for her.

 

She also knew that the sculpted body and sexy smile had built her up, in a way that was becoming almost uncomfortable, and that she really, _really_ wanted to do something about it.

 

 _But how do you get in a woman’s pants the first night?_ That’s wasn’t something Waverly had ever done, she should’ve asked Wynonna, or Jeremy about it. Those two were pretty familiar with one night stands, and although Waverly didn’t want this to be a one night stand, she definitely needed it to be a _first_ night stand.

 

But she wouldn’t let her lack of experimentation get in her way, she resolved. She had to try something. She felt like she already had more to lose than she should have had with a woman that was basically a stranger, but she had a hunch that Nicole wouldn’t decline her advances. She had, after all, brought her home in the night… And that whole thing felt like a _date_ … A very intense, sweet, sexy date.

 

“There you go!” Nicole exclaimed, coming back from the kitchen with a fuming plate in hand, snapping Waverly out of her thoughts. She put in on the small table.

 

“Oh, by the way, it’s officially Christmas now…” she said as she was taking some cutlery from a drawer, and setting the table for her guest. “We’re past midnight. I’m sorry I don’t have a real gift for you, but I didn’t think I would have company…”

 

“Well…” Waverly said, standing up and getting close to her. “I think I have one for you…” She said quietly, almost a whisper, putting her hand on Nicole’s.

 

The woman stopped moving for a second. It felt like the whole world was holding its breath as the redhead slowly turned her head. The dim light of the fire was giving the whole scene a very romantic aspect.

 

Nicole gulped when her eyes met Waverly’s – they were probably overcharged with the sexual tension that had quietly built up between them.

 

Waverly took a step closer, feeling very brazen and very shy, all at the same time.

 

Nicole blinked, her eyes snapping down to Waverly’s lips and then back up, and there was the signal the younger woman had been waiting for.

 

She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against the other woman’s, shivering when she felt her lean into it.

 

They parted, their eyes finding each other again. Nicole’s were dilated and sparkly, and Waverly found in it what she had hoped to find: desire. She smirked as she stepped even closer, her hands sliding on the woman’s shoulders, their lips meeting again.

 

Waverly, feeling a little braver, nipped at Nicole’s lower lip, and her responding quiet moan encouraged the girl to swipe her tongue across the woman’s lips. Nicole immediately parted her lips, letting Waverly in with a slightly louder moan. Waverly wasn’t actually sure who was producing the moans anymore. She was too focused on the overwhelming kiss they were sharing.

 

Nicole’s hands had naturally found their way to her hips, and she was gently pulling her closer; while Waverly’s fingers were playing with ginger locks.

 

The innocence of the kiss was short-lived, and soon its intensity was wiping every reasonable thought away, their hands starting to explore tentatively as their tongues were slowly dancing around each other.

 

When she had to get some air, Waverly took the opportunity to bite Nicole’s lip, causing the other woman to groan. This simple thing seemed to unleash something in Nicole, something wild and sexy - sexier.

 

Her hands slid under Waverly’s butt and she propped her up, the girl’s legs wrapping around the redhead’s waist on their own accords. Waverly was too focused on the feelings of the cop’s tongue in her mouth to realise she was moving them, and she yelped when she felt something hard on the back – but that was just a wall.

 

She felt Nicole’s smirk in their kiss at the sound, and she bit it away, coaxing another groan from the other woman.

 

Nicole let go of her legs, and put her hands on either side of Waverly, keeping her against that wall as she pulled away from their kiss. Waverly’s blurred mind made her chase her mouth for a second, before she snapped her eyes open, a little worried. Nicole’s eyes were still dilated and her gaze intense, but there was something soft in them when she asked, in a broken voice: “Are you sure? We don’t have-“

 

Waverly interrupted her by crashing their lips together again. The message was clear, because Nicole’s hands immediately started to roam her side.

 

It wasn’t long before the redhead’s fingers were on the first button of her shirt, and Waverly moaned approvingly in their kiss. She was soon left in her bra, Nicole taking a short moment away from her lips to look at her with soft and yet wanting eyes – _hungry_ eyes.

 

Waverly decided it was unfair and immediately grabbed the bottom of the woman’s sweater, pulling it over her head to reveal a white T-shirt that soon got the same treatment.

 

She gulped when she noticed how sculpted Nicole’s body was – it probably _had_ to be, since she was a cop.

 

They kissed a little more, palms sliding on smooth skin, before Nicole’s hand slid between her back and the wall to unfastened her bra. Waverly smiled in the kiss, helping the other woman to get the item out of the way, mirroring her action right away. They parted long enough to admire each other, soft glances on soft curves.

 

“Hey, eyes up here!” Waverly exclaimed with a snarky grin. Nicole’s cheeks’ shade went from white to red in a split second as she snapped her gaze up.

 

She stuck her tongue out at Waverly’s mocking grin.

 

“Just kidding,” the girl chuckled, leaning forward until her lips were on Nicole’s neck. She trailed her way down with soft kisses, taking a little more time when she reached the soft skin of her breast, moaning in time with her partner when her lips reached the firm bud formed by her erect nipple.

 

Nicole gently pushed her away: “Hum, sorry, but who’s having who held against a wall?” She asked with a wicked smirk of her own – a dimpled smirk that was doing unholy things to Waverly – right before she started kissing her jaw, gently nipping every now and then as she was following a similar trail than Waverly earlier.

 

The girl’s frustration was short lived under the insistent kisses of the cop, and she lost all reason when a wet mouth captured her nipple. She tangled one hand in the other woman’s hair, the other stroking her breast despite the awkward angle.

 

Nicole’s hands were still exploring skin, until she reached the top of Waverly’s pants. Waverly froze for an instant, her need getting a little overwhelming. Nicole raised her head again, and it was obvious she was silently asking for permission. Waverly nodded strongly before capturing her lips again, not regretting the loss of those soft lips on her breast anymore when Nicole stepped closer and their upper bodies brushed together.

 

Nicole smoothly unfastened her pant’s button – Waverly wasn’t certain she could do it as fast, under her current frenetic state. The woman had to step away to help her out of the clothing, and Waverly _felt_ the distance, so she immediately pulled her right back in when it was done, sighing when their breasts brushed together again.

 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Nicole commented right before Waverly captured her lips again.

 

Despite the comment, she wasn’t apparently in a mood to tease too much, since her hands started to explore the new exposed skin, Waverly getting tenser and tenser the closer Nicole was getting to where she wanted her the most.

 

Finally, she hooked a finger on the elastic band of Waverly’s underwear, her eyes shining with proudness and empathy when she saw the almost despaired want in the girl’s gaze. She tugged the item down, Waverly helping her best. Nicole kissed her thigh a couple of time on her way up, and she almost fainted. She tugged the other woman up: she needed her body as support, she would stand up very long otherwise, her legs already weak mush.

 

They kissed, oddly a little less intensely as Nicole’s hand was heading down. The sweet kiss was suspended, the two women breathing each other in when the redhead’s fingers reached her centre.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly pleaded against her lips, and her world exploded as soft fingers touched her.

 

She instinctively grabbed on, her arms wrapped around Nicole’s back as the woman was exploring her most intimate place. Nicole gently nuzzled her sweaty temple as her thumb found her clit, swiping it tentatively, Waverly moaning with each motion. Some other fingers found her entrance, and stayed teasingly there as the woman was seemingly testing different motion on her clit.

 

Waverly was having too much… _fun_ to be ashamed of how ready she was. She had been wet long before they had even started to kiss, but that didn’t matter when Nicole was touching her. Nothing mattered, else than them and their current activity.

 

Waverly soon had enough of that teasing, and she was about ready to just drop herself on Nicole’s fingers when the woman’s lips found her again. Right as she was kissing her back, she felt a finger slowly enter into her. She moaned wildly, Nicole greedily swallowing the sound.

 

Both their breath caught as Nicole reach the deeper she could, and then she, slowly still, exited. She renewed the motion, getting a little faster, and Waverly moaned a weak “ _Two_ ” against her lips.

 

The stretch it provoked and the firm flick of her clit were almost enough to unravel her, but she was proud when she managed to hold it in. Her hips started to accompany each stroke, and Nicole left her lips, her mouth back to a painfully erected nipple.

 

Waverly couldn’t hold the desperate moans and whimpers in, but Nicole didn’t seem to care – she actually seemed to really _enjoy_ it. Her pace was getting a little frantic, much to Waverly’s pleasure.

 

Suddenly, without any warning, Nicole added a third finger in, and the moan it coaxed out of Waverly was more of a yelp. It took only a few more strokes and some pressure on her clit and she was dissolving, her body only held up by Nicole’s strong arms as she was arching against the wall and chanting her name.

 

Nicole was back with her in an instant, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her temple as she was riding her orgasm.

 

When she started to slow down, Nicole gently took a finger out, and then another. They kissed gently while she took the last one out.

 

They parted lips and exchanged an endeared gaze.

 

Nicole raised her hand, a shy question in her eyes. Waverly grabbed her wrist and pulled the hand toward her, sucking on one of her fingers under Nicole’s keen eyes.

 

She let the woman have the others, her heart pulling at the look of sheer happiness on the woman’s face when she tasted her. It made her feel very good about herself. _How did an almost stranger want her that much?_

 

They kissed again, Waverly’s heart swelling at the carefulness of her partner’s motions as she was gently nipping her lip.

 

“Well, that was…” She started when they parted, but couldn’t find the end. How do you describe the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you?

 

The poor redhead looked at her with worry, her eyes widening in horror. Waverly chuckled at her cuteness. “… Perfect,” she completed.

 

She finally knew where the expression “ _rock your world_ ” came from. Because her world had definitely been rocked. It would never be the same, cause Nicole ruined every other sexual partner for her. She could never be happy without that dimpled smile in her life, and that scared her as much as it made her insanely happy.

 

But right now, there were more pressing matters.

 

She grabbed Nicole’s pants and tugged her toward the fireplace, their gazes meeting. Waverly would’ve chuckle at the shyness in Nicole’s eyes – entirely too cute after the wildness of their previous encounter – but she was already too focused on the task at hand.

 

“You don’t have to-“ Nicole started, interrupted when Waverly gently pushed her down. She sat on the carpet, looking up with endeared eyes, and Waverly’s heart tightened at the vision that she was.

 

“You still have so much clothes on,” she said, pushing her down until she was entirely laid on the carpet, the reflection of the fire lights on her skin captivating.

 

She undid the pants as swiftly as she could, and tugged them down. Nicole was left in her boxer and that vision was almost too much for Waverly. She put on knee on each side of the woman, wincing when her centre touched her stomach – but now wasn’t her turn. She kissed her lips and trailed down, back to that nipple she hadn’t forgotten the feel of on her tongue. She toyed a little with it, but, noticing the desperation in Nicole’s whimpers, she decided not to take too long.

 

She trailed kisses down again, reaching sculpted abs, and she put her knees between Nicole’s, making her part her legs. She slid down until she reached the waistband of the boxer, and she impatiently took them away. She stilled for an instant, amazed at the glistening she could discern under the hesitant fire light. Nicole was already oh so wet, and she had done that to her.

 

She had also uncover the gunshot scar of the cop, a dot of whiter skin, just above her right hip. Waverly’s heart pulled at the sight and she gently stroke it. When she raised her eyes, Nicole gulped, looking at her with a mix of desperation and fear.

 

Waverly lowered herself and kissed the scar, her heart warming up at the soft sigh her action earned.

 

She smirked, her confident gaze crossing Nicole’s shy one for an instant before she lowered herself and kissed a hip, then another, as her fingers started their exploration. She touched the soft, wet folds, smirking every time Nicole let out a soft whimper. She finally wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves, Nicole letting out a sharp moan.

 

“Waverly!” She exclaimed.

 

Waverly smirked again, letting her fingers roam freely as she felt the woman buckling under her.

 

She reluctantly let go of the bundle, starting to lap her way thought wet folds. She replaced her tongue with her thumb, her other hand held up to toy with Nicole’s nipple. She reached her entranced and lapped at the delicious wetness there, smiling when she felt the woman raise her hips to get more contact.

 

She stuck her tongue out, reaching as deep as she could, her heart swelling with proudness at each sharp moan she was getting.

 

She realised the poor woman under her wouldn’t last much longer, having already seen her come, so she got her tongue back on her clit, and slid two fingers in pure warm wetness.

 

Nicole almost cried, her hips jumping forward. “Aaaah, fuck!”

 

Waverly smirked wickedly, and the motion made her teeth graze at the bundle right as she was giving a strong stroke inside of her partner. That was enough for Nicole to reach her peek, and Waverly felt her inner muscles contracting around her fingers. She gently helped her through, slowing her movements until the cries and sharp hip jumps became less intense. Then, she suddenly gave a few more insistent strokes, flicking the nervous bundle with her tongue, and Nicole came all over again.

 

Waverly waited until the last contraction, stroking slowly. When the wave of pleasure was over, she gave a last kiss to the woman’s clit as she exited her warmness. She climbed up the strong body, leaving a feather-like kiss every there and then, until she met Nicole’s lips with her own. The redhead hummed when she tasted herself on her, and Waverly grinned.

 

“Should’ve known you were a one-upper,” Nicole whispered in their kiss.

 

“Well, nothing forbids you to one-up me again,” Waverly answered in such, a wicked grin growing on her face as the other woman started kissing down her neck.

 

\--

 

They had been going at it a few more times, their intimacy and complicity only developing further with each mind-bending orgasm, and Waverly was starting to be exhausted. She smiled sweetly in the innocent kiss Nicole dropped on her lips, her eyes closing on their own accords. But she couldn’t fall asleep just yet, not when she wasn’t certain she would get to keep Nicole close, not when her heart was tearing under a storm of uncertainty.

 

“Nicole,” she whispered, forcing her eyelids up.

 

“Yes, Waverly?”

 

“Promise me this isn’t a one time thing?” She asked shyly, her heart beating a little faster.

 

“Of course not. I could never let go of you, my little Christmas miracle…” Nicole answered in her soft, soft voice, and Waverly smiled widely, finally ready to let sleep take her away.

 

“You know, I actually do have a bed,” Nicole said pointedly.

 

‘ _And you’re only saying that now?_ ’ Waverly thought. They had been going at it on the carpet, after a try on the couch had revealed it was too small. But she actually didn’t regret it at all. It had been a long time since she had made such passionate, almost dirty love like that, against a wall, on the floor. It was a perfect beginning for them, as Waverly could already foresee the intensity of the relationship she was determined to establish between them.

 

“Sounds nice,” she said weakly. She wasn’t sure her legs could bare her: Nicole’s touch had turned her to such mush.

 

She suddenly felt an arm sliding under her knees, another griping her shoulders, and strong arms carried her, the world getting airy and fuzzy around her. Her hands instinctively grabbed Nicole’s neck, and Waverly nuzzled the woman’s cheeks. So freaking chivalrous.

 

She was gently laid on the bed a short moment later, and she immediately scooted to Nicole when she felt her lying next to her. The woman pulled a fluffy blanket up, covering them, and put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, allowing them to be impossibly close. Waverly revelled in the warmth of the skin of the naked woman against hers.

 

Nicole dropped a sweet kiss on her cheek: “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

 

“The merriest,” Waverly answered weakly, right before drifting off to sleep in Nicole arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... and the salmon was long forgotten.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Merry Christmas - or whatever you celebrate - to all of you, enjoy the Hollidays :))
> 
> Caffeinated kisses,  
> TheTinyCoffeBean


End file.
